kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Friend IDs (Dream House Days)/list
ACTIVE PLAYER ADD Friend Request (Dream House Days) Friend Request (Dream House Days) Try Dream House Days and search for the ID "91208308064" to find me. PLEASE add your ID to the TOP of the list *20/02/2020 41216290464 lets get this money *19/02/2020 81215707619 I'm active mostly * 19/02/2020 21215657263 add me haha * 14/02/2020 fresh player 91212008649. keep adding me friends. I delete and add friends every day for ticket * 11/02/2020 New player!!!! 91208840724 * 09/02/2020 11210087705 * 07/02/2020 21205165716 * 01/02/2020 New Plaer!!! 61072204346 * 29/01/2020 New Plaer!!! 31179155332 * 23/01/2020 Daily player at 51199224151 ! 21199630335 21/01/2020 add me! Don't forget you can add friends then add others to get more bonuses. * 51197083587 18/01/2020 add me ! i'm a pretty active player and need friends !! * 51191680002 10/01/2020 Active player! Add me and lets grow togather!!=) * 81192491705 06/01/2020 Need some friends, add me^^/ * 41192798224 add me please, active player =D *41192654826 Add me and grow 2gether!! *11189252229" 12/30/19 Add me!! I'm very active! Let's help each other get those tickets!! > * 21189406078 12/29/19 Pleasee add me and help me with the tickets, I just start to play it today so please help me, And since i love every game from this company, I'm sure i can play it everytime since I also played the Adventure Kingdom, we can be friends:)) and you can add me on my discord : Neonawn#2461. Thanksss~ * 21189330613 12/29/19 add for heaps of tickets!! <3 * 11022626091 12/27/19 ~ let's get those free tickets ! * 31186574418 12/26/19 active player, please add! :) * 11185042890 12/23/19 Add me Active player here * 31183476078 12/16/19 everyday online �� please add me * 21183521731 12/14/19 i played this game a couple years back & i’m so addicted again lol * 91182970813 14-12-19 Add me please ^^ * 31178935377 02/12/19 HI! I play everyday so add me! * 31177845767 01/12/19 hey friends, add me to get bonus * 91178763580 11/30/19 please add me ������ * 81109583511 11/23/19 super active <3 *11169404045 11/06/19 add me please ���� im active �� * 41169021753 11/3/19 semi-active/mostly active player, please add me �� * 11166506498 11/1/19 add me active player *21055239761 10/25/19 add me active player♡ *81165257299 10/24/19 add me active ���� *71163163981 10/21/19 add me please, active player :> *41164115671 10/21/19 in need of friends ♡ *21160285716 10/14/2019 - daily player add me please for bonus:) *11158450570 10/10/2019 - Daily player add for bonus's ������ *41159235127 10/10/2019 - add me please <3 *8671446310 28/09/2019 - add for daily tickets *61153258501 add me!!! *71152531465 25/09/2019 Add me, I play daily! :) *81148952374 20/09/2019 add me c: active *ID 51149200052 - 20/09/2019. Playing daily *51149918616 - 19/09/2019. add me pls <3 *61149360020 - 17 Sept 2019, add me ^^ *51147226540 - Active Player Sherl <3 *11 138 090 187 - Active player known as Shibata!, Add me! *11 136 542 040 Please add me ^^/ Dzill << Have played the game years ago and now im back at it again yay! *61136360861 - New playthrough on new phone, playing regularly :) 23/08/19 *31134018825 - Add me !!! ACTIVE PLAYER (08.23.2019) *41133848765 - Welcome to Yoruni Neru-sou, start playin 17/06/2019 *11132688637 - playing daily. add me please :D *11018845137 - playing daily, u wont regret it *21132771851 - 16/08/19 active player. Add me :) *51128276606 - 08/08/19 add me *51124592863 - 01/08/19 add me! *91121674398 - 28/7/19 Add me plz~ *4973468718 - 28/7/19 *11102759900 - 25 Jul 2019 add me plzzz *41118973473 - 22 July 2019 - new device starting over! *11114132357- 21 July 2019, Very Active. *11110919903 - Add me �� ACTIVE PLAYER (05JUL2019) *11107279384 - 30/06/2019 , im suuuper active~ *61107543459 - june 27 2019 please add me :D *11106840797 - ADD ME, SUPER ACTIVE EVERY HOUR! june27,2019. *61106598229 - ADD PLZ. ACTIVE PLAYER. 26Jun2019 *21104984152 - add me, please! I love this game *91102499779 - Add me! 22nd June 2019 *11099854956 - add me 20th june 2019 *61103018723 - Add me!! Very active.* *21099982747 - Add me pls 11th June 2019 �� *51095238294 - ADD CRAPBAG ACTIVE PLAYER 10 JUNE 19 *11096887407 - Rin :p Add me. 4th June 19 *21096394700. Jazmyn- Copy and paste it into your friends list to add me. *1965904704 - add me please 6/1/2019 *81092202502 Add me. Also remember to delete your friends after receiving the tickets in game to add more friends and get more tickets. It’s an endless loop take advantage of it June 1st, 2019 * 31093923857 May 29, 2019 would like to have some friends �� *91093538226 please add me *5907458912 *1 981 628 262 * 41090248316 added May 24, 2019. add me please. * 31052709297 added May 21, 2019. Please add me, will accept quickly!! :) * 6845603532 added May 17,19 I play often and consistently please add me if you will play a lot too. * 11085783061 - 12/5/19 - I always accept new friends ;) I play daily * 11075563181 11/05/19 addicted to this game! Played over 16 hrs and active * 51080060303 01/05/19 Please add me! I had to restart on a new phone. Had over 100 h before :/ * 31078378777 28/04/19 Add me! Very active! :D *''11076040169 4/25/19 Im becoming more active and i only have one friend, please add me'' *91074638010 - 23/04/2019 add me 0 friends 12hrs played *61075665652 - (23/04/2019) - add me! fourth time playing this game :) *635119444 add me! :) *218535295 active add me *21061826079 add me! :) *81061800223 active player!! 49 hours and counting :) *81063036813 - Just started (5 hrs) 14/04/19 *5916157991 - "played 26hrs and counting. Used already a carry data ticket to start new game *21044944694- ADD ME! Super active player here. Played for 18H and 47M * 11064863235 Please add me! I just started 1/4/19 *81062757922 hi adr me please new player *21054640777 hi add me I'm hagoromo, always accept A new friend!!!!! - 12 Mar 2019 *41052335340 •Yall add me “Eddie” •I play a lot, i have 14 hours played. *91,064,200,716 - new player. Please add ^.^. 31 Mar 2019 *21064030560 Please add me ^^ - 31.03.19 *11027298966 pls add me will accept all!! - 4 Mar 2019 *81044085938 add me please. will accept all request :)) - 24 Feb 2019 *21044734044 please add me, will recycle friend list every time 5 is full so just keep adding me :D 18 Feb 2019 *61039466871 Add me, always accepting new friend *7.104.324.552.7 - ADD ME GUYS FEB 2019 *41041880451 ADD MEEEEEEEEEEE 2/14/19 *21040347700 I have zero friends and I played 8 hours yesterday so please add me <33 TT *51033179109 {i'm very active!! i recycle friends list whenever possible :> lets be friends!!! 02-09-19} *11028924836 please add me! FEB 2 2019 *8946778681 I’m super active pls add ^-^ 1-28-19 *71024598016 I need 4 more friends posted 23rd of january '19 *11025911289 add me please *51023105606 add me please *4102153900 1/15/19 add me please. *11015673818 1/14/19 4 hrs for now lol *7745843292 1/9/19 7hr *11017763202 1/7/19 add me *2987500075 6/1/19 empty friendslist, 28+hr ingame *41015925754 4/1/19 *31.014.088.099 12/29/18 *51008097132 (20/12/18) *71007293381 add me !!! :) *11003455767 <(include this 7) Active - 2018/12/05 *7999613254 Add me, I active at least 11h per days. M12/D02/2018 *6608529501, I’d played for 35hr 57min *1998883851, Nov 23rd, active *1997568866 Add me! I'm quite active! November 2018 *4992371837 add me! ���� Very active! *2991821681 my new account so the numbers seem low :/ *4 985 962 688 add meeeee VERY ACTIVE!!!! *4996549678 add me 16 nov 2018 active!! *5910673111 Add me ��Very active. *6987879121 add meeee *5 996 532 857 Add me newbiew active *1993592619 add me.SUPER ACTIVE. *8991727214 very active!!! Let’s be friends :) Nov 2 2018 *4991489285 add me *1983274054 Add me! Active~ Oct 29 *5989467963 plzz add me (: oct 22 *8986018971 add me Oct 19 2018. addictively active ^_^ *1986023675 add me :D Oct 18 *9980964921 add me :) 0ct 18 *1984567016 Very active! Oct 14 *7965919456 feel free to add me im active :) Oct 9 *1980256289 Add me!! super duper active Oct 8 *7981185865 always active ! 7 october *4980225774 Active! Add me! October 6 *8948223153 back active , add me guys *7980105653 Always active!! ( ^o^)/ *4977330219 i will be active *9980054165 new but will be active, october 3 :) thanks! *3980032949 Add me please thankyou! *8773166088 Active every day! 3rd oct 2018 *1974419242 Active hour+ October 1 2018 *2978187441 Active Okt 2 *3976325209 Just started playing again! Will be active! September 25 (•з•)ﾉ *374428436 Active - September 22 *1964991220 Active! Sept 7! *7966084438 Active! Sept 6! *7965919456 Active!! add me :) September 6 *1960608840 Active, August 25. Feel free to add me :) *1946128650 Active, August 6 plz add me guys (° -°)7 *6949735184 Active,add me guys August 04 *8948223153 add me guys .. ill add you too !! August 04 *9948263506 Active ;) August 03 *1947497887 Active, please add me! August 2 *2945357509 Active every day :) July 29th *5943899657 Active ! July 28th * 5938243656 Active every day, pls add - July 24th 2018 *8941311352- add me active as of July 22, 2018 *5658552029 Looking for friends plz add meh if u good person *4938750385 active :) july 16th *9937743056 Lookin for friends-July 15th 2018 *7927311267 I need friends plz -July 6th 2018- *7928076326" I play ever day -June 30 2018- *8930717627 - July 03 2018 Super active�� *1928584093 - July 02 2018 *7924075751 - 18 June, 2018 Super active, I'm addicted to this game lol *1924459749 - Super Active Player *8921545773 - I'm quite active. 06/14/2018 *7921216256 *6919745718 added 06-09-18 *8914715697 0 added may 30th, daily *4912538896 - added may 29th, i still have 4 friends i still need *3618680702 — add please tries to play daily ( 29 May’18 ) *8913925609 -- I just started again hahaha *1913737378-- add me please Mat 27 2018 * 8912568447 — may 26, 2018 *2880113460 -- Daily player May 2018 *1907727006 ( 19 May’18 ) add me pleasee *1908763260 (17 May '18 daily player) *3908644957 May 15 2018 Add me please! *3904700953 12/05/2018 *6905495163 please daily player! * 7906104839 add me. thanks! *7904825148 (May 8, 2018) Plssssss ●0● *6902292210 5/5/18 *1903543139 Active *3902402946 1/05/2018 ADDD MEE!!! Daily player *8900468023 28/4/2018 *7899572985 plop ! *5,899,827,938 add me up !!! *2899145854 (4/22/2018) active everyday, over 3+ hours but more to come *9898950989 hit me up active all day all year xD *3898227876 always always active, pls add so we can both get free tickets!!!!������������ *8877444789 Active every day, pls add & let's help each other! *5896416821 Active all day! *8892862443 All day play, add me! 13/04/2018 *7892570383 Come on. Add me. *3891990743 active daily�� 4/7/18 five hours and counting. *2892974356 Active daily! Do add me and lets have fun together! �� *1876330437 (02/04/2018) 76+ hours of playtime and counting. Active daily! *3888901808 (28/03/18) *8888352839 (27/3/18) *1886758284 (23//3/18) *1871873753 Active daily! Tnx for the add:) *7882831709 (16/03/2018) 6+ hours of playtime and counting. Active daily! *5881996229 (15/03/2018) Active daily please add me! *1881443587 (: * 7861204661 (11/03/2018) Add me ��! *8880470841 :-) *4879914557 add me please >< 6 Mars 2018 *5877052803 add me please! active daily. 3/2/18 *♡1874380663 Hello I am a French , add me please ( Ativve) - 1 Mars 2018 * 4851962311 (28 feb 2018) Add me please active everyday!♡♡♡☆☆☆♡ *3874783916 (Febuary 25, 2018) Plz add me i am active daily ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ *3875447229 25/2/18 Add me pls !! :D *7802129568 (24/02/2018) Add me �� *4872681921 24/02/2018 add me please :3 *9865134527 23/02/2018 add me please! *5871945199 22/2/2018 add me please (Full) *5865230255 (20/02/2018) add me please!! *5863513909 18/02/2018 Thanck for the add ;3 *1870136040 17/2/2018 add me pls im new to this game *2864620949 (6/3/2018) add me please!! *9859938921(12/2/2018)Add me *5860173005 *8859615969 (9 Feb 2018) Newb but active :) Add me! *3850977248 (8 Feb 2018) Hii! Daily player! �� *4857267583 *7857886581 ( 7 feb 2018) add me >< *6822152360 (4 Feb 2018) im always active!! Please add me :) * 8,851,025,787 (31 Jan 2018) *1850991557 (31 jan 2018) do add me i am very active!!!!!!!!!! * 4,837,356,614 (31 Jan 2018) I am an active player. Do add me, especially if you are too. * 7432988468 (29 Jan 2018) * 8847541933 (29 Jan 2018) I'm free!! Active player XD * 5836154242 (27 Jan 2018) :D :D :D * 7436789536 (25 Jan 2018) Active Player v(>_<)v * 1833605107 (24 Jan 2018) I am and will be active �� * 8835238817 (22 Jan 2018) Active Player :) * 3809682640 (21 Jan 2018) Daily Player 0w0 *6836810834 (17 Jan 2018) daily player add mee ������ * 5835906481 (10 Jan 2017) If you are reading this please feel free to add me and lets be friends ������ * 1832652386 (7 Jan 2017) Active player, I'll add anyone! ;) <3 * 3834822262 (5 Jan 2018) Always active �� Will add anyone ^^ * 7834201142 (4 Jan 2018) Active player *1834584535 Jan 4th 2018 * 1833982736 (4 Jan 2018) always playing and active everyday. * 5781396741 (25 Dec 2017) Active player, everyday playing :D * 3829878088 (3 Jan 2018) Hello! Active player! * 4833905622 (2 Jan 2018) Hi ��️ * 9147787076 (26 Dec 2017) Active player * 2830775003 (24 Dec 2017) Active player!! <3 * 9830400358 (23 Dec 2017) Active player! :) *839219073 (Dec 14th 2017) Active USA player add me! * 9828585066 (Dec 12 2017) active player :) add me. srsly. we gon' be bff's *6828413489（11 Dec 2017）Active Player! Pls add me. *5828070186（10 Dec 2017）♥Active Player♥ Looking for friends :D *3827284636 (7 Dec 2017) new player please add *7827394314 (5 Dec 2017) New player, please add :) *3826841236 (4 Dec 2017) please add me <3 Active everyday! :D looking for friends!;D *9825570125 (1 Dec 2017) add me please. daily player :) *2826250772 (30 Nov 2017) Active player! Please add me <3 Dream House Day Lover <3 *8825135866 active and looking forward to keep like it! :D *182598603 Nov 29 2017 Its a great game!! ALWAYS ACTIVE :) *5825743793 Nov 26 2017 active everyday!!!!! *4,819,295,065 November 26! Play every day. <3 *3825086017 Nov 26 2017 add please, active as hell!! *8821658744 Nov.24 ADD ME ACTIVE EVERDAY!!! *1824731518 Nov 21 8:30PM US MST Please add me! *5824622430. Nov 21 : ^) I once had over 200hrs but I got a new phone *9824363204 Nov 19th :) *2823984390 18 nov 2017 add me :D *6822464960 Daily active ;) my ig :torrtor_ *1819432986 (9 Nov 2017) pls <3 *9823447881 (16 Nov 2017) replaying :) *4822329199 (11 Nov 2017) add me IG:Joppihh *6821843135 (9 Nov 2017) active daily please add me! *9821626075(6nov 17) just restarted but active daily! please add me :) *2821254340 (31oct 17) active daily *3820018650 (31 Oct 2017) active daily!! ���� *7,779,308,863 (28 Oct 2017) active daily, add me �� * 8561228793 (28 Oct 2017) Welcome to add me�� * 2819448277 (27 Oct 2017) Please add me, I'm very active and looking for friends!!(✿ﾉ◠ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･♬ ♪ * 6814576973 (26 Oct 2017) Please add me, im very active and i keep refreshing my friends list. * 281862410 (25 Oct 2017) ༺*:･ﾟ✧✿active!!✿✧･ﾟ:༻* *1705117413 (24 Oct 2017)Let's become friends! 24 hours played!����⭐️������ *8818067573 (24 Oct 2017) *1,817,821,279(22 Oct 2017) active daily!! *4,817,415,507(18 Oct 2017) *1816117746 (Oct 14, 2017) *1812525272 ( 07 Oct 2017 ) active !! Looking for friends ❤❤ *1814442098 (06 Oct 2017) ��♥️�� Active, looking for friends! Add me �� *2814199877 (05 Oct 2017) active, add me! *2 811 445 534 (01/Oct/2017) �� I play every day and always refresh friends list when full, 14hr e 30 min and counting, ADD ME! ���� *1813150792 (30 Sept 2017) Active 24/7 add me i’m 1850 hours on total *1810785197 (25 Sept 2017) Active, please add *3,811,951,029 (25 Sept 2017) Add me :) *7807994588 (September 25 2017) active daily :) please add me *9810232725 (24 Sept 2017) please add me :) *7,811,681,680 (24 Sept 2017) Still active ^^ *9810279111 (19 sept 2017) active daily :) *2159576(17 sept 2017) Add me please !♥♥ * 4,787,564,465 (17 Sept 2017) 110 hours already and active daily :) * 3809682640 (16 sept 2017) 3rd time restart. Active daily c: *5700150728 (15 Sept 2017) I am supeer active please add me �� * 2698375845 (14 Sept 2017) 29 hours total already, 4th time restarting game, active player add meeeee!! * 9809030271 (14 sept 2017) Active player, :> * 6808593386 (11 sept 2017) active player!! * 5808190767 (10 sept 2017) 5th time re-starting the game from 0 :> add me! * 3806938267 (09 sept 2017) active! * 4802704107 (07 sept 2017) extremely active. 54 hours of gameplay already! * 6807464749 (06 sept 2017) add me!!! Active player * 1807403946 (06 Sep 2017) Add me *9807117822 ( 06 Sep 2017) Add me please ! �� * 1803235556 (04 Sep 2017 )Add me please! I'm an active player (French ^^) * 7806892010 (03 Sep 2017) ADD MEE! * 4393601073 (02 Sep 2017) add me please!! ;3 *3806578836 (02 sep 2017) add me�� * 1805519617 (30 Aug 2017) add me if you want * 2802564947 (26 Aug 2017) add me����I'm active player�� * 6803828948 (26 Aug 2017) very active player!! Add meee! :3 * 4802704107 ( 25 Aug 2017) This games my life always playing, add me x * 6803290910 (25 Aug 2017) I play all the time! Add me! :) * 4803992964 (Aug 24 2017) New player * 6803816200 (24 august 2017) add me guyss!! Hope to see u there!!!�������������������� * 1803453705 (24 august 2017) ADD ME!!!!❤️��������������������✨ * 2799922473 (23 Aug 2017) Add me!I always play on this game! * 4802729541 (21 Aug 2017) active do add me guys :) * 2802586890 (20 Aug 2017) Add me. Active, frequent player. * 4393601073 (20 Aug 2017) Anyone else ready for the eclipse? �� * 1798963006 (19 Aug 2017) active and friendly player :) *5798624542 (18 Aug 2017) go ahead and add me, I'm a pretty frequent player. *7800618291 (16 Aug 2017) add me,I 'm an active player *7799946158 (16 Aug 2017) please add. I'm an active player *1799973365 (15 Aug 2017) add me plz. I'm really active *845 524 9533 (14 Aug 2017) *2-798-963-445 (13 Aug 2017) Add me I'm super active *3796502683 (12-08-17) I want to have friends *6975278054 (August 12) Very active ������������ < emojis to catch your attention *1797859025 August 12 2017 Always active *4796014258 (11 Aug 2017) Active player! :) *1797859025 August 12 2017 Always active *1785108478 (10 aug 17) i'm back playing *2,797,699,875 (Aug.9.17) usually active *1,795,677,622 (03 aug 2017) please use dots in id numbers *747885634 (03 Aug 2017) casual active player *6975278054 (August 2) My 4th time downloading again �� *3793720207 (August 2) Super active need ticket foI r tdata ransfer *4795148430 (August 1st) redownloaded for the 5th time; super active *1794818166 (August 1st) just started playing, but Im active= *7791667452 Daily player, i'm active. Add me:) (30 July 2017) *436 515 276 daily casual rank 17 player need more friend points *538, 713 ,828 (28 july 17) add *379, 378, 8949 (30th July 2017) I'm active! Would love to make some friends ^-^ * 9,789,344,674 (29 Jul 2017) Add me too * 1748225800 (28 July 2017) Add me too * 4 787 564 465 add me :) * 6440557192 add me :3 *5 792 427 822 (26 July 2017) hei iam new here @@ add me you get new ticket for a while every day i delete some friends *9,788,223,460 (26 July 17) Yo! Add me. I'm broke af and in need of tickets. U get some too! *3 791 364 508 *2 792 216 870 (25 July 17) I'm active add me!:D *2 792 090 809 (24 July 17) Add me <3 Im active :v *4 773 171 767 *9 786 045 610 (23 July 17) Add me! I'm addicted to this game!! *1 791 138 952 (22 July 17) Please add me! I'm a frequent player ~ *9 791 303 025 (22 July 17) Add me plz:) Have been playing for months. *3 790 642 828 *4 773 171 767 *3 790 820 306 (July 20) started *6 788 598 112 (18 July 17) I play it all day!!! @me :) *1 430 951 018 (17 July 17) *6779068377 (16 July 17) active since june!! Add me!! *3 788 426 822 (14 July 17) Addicted and active! Add me for tix ������ *6 783 529 424 (14 July 17) play for hours have been playing weeks. Add me ���� *4 667 512 464 (13 July 17)- very active here! *7 748 710 128 (12 July17) add me pls im very active <3! *4 787 867 034 (12 July 2017) Add me o3o <3 *9 791 303 025 (11 July 2017) ☆*:. o(≧▽≦)o .:*☆ *6 785 114 510 (9 July 2017) starting new but very addicted to this game add me please ���� *3 751 132 917 (5 july 2017) very active❤️�� Over 36 hours now. Pls add me ❤️���� *7 784 957 263 (3 July 2017) addicted to this game! *9 784 512 828 plz �� is my favorite game. *1 781 538 381 addicted and playing every min. 6 hours now and many more! ������������ ADD me plz *1 784 857 519 activeeeee :3 add me <3 *3 784 194 103 (1 July 2017) any Armys here? xDD *4 782 916 461 (1 July 2017) Active af ���� *7 784 009 817 help each other ������������ *1 782 911 683 (29 June 2017) *7 780 144 245 (24 June 2017) Very active!!!! Add me *8 782 318 597 (24 June 2017) ...kdrama anyone? *4 782 054 484 (23 june 2017) *6 775 275 883 (22 june 2017) Always playing �� *3 751 132 917 (20 june 2017) Very active ❤️�� *1 780 420 930 (18 June) add me, I play every day. I love this game❤ *6 779 068 377 (18 June) everyday play since june 10 *1 777 996 168 (17 Jun) *1 779 885 726 active always add me���� *3 779 441 020 (15 Jun 2017) Ewe goat to love this game. -Apoplectic *3 751 132 917 (15 june 2017)Very active ����pls add���� *6 779 068 377 (15 June 2017) Active 24/7 *4 263 141 357 *7 754 667 365 (12 June 2017) Very active *6 777 706 646 (12 Jun 2017) Active every day �� *4 777 674 629 (10 Jun 2017) EVERYDAY REFRESH!! *6 778 060 388 (10 june 2017) very active *1 778 391 713 (10 june 2017) add me ^^ *4 775 102 028 (10 june 2017) Everyday<3 *17 775 949 647 (8 June 2017) Everyday! *9 766 718 968 (8 Jun 17) *2 776 943 983 (5 June 17) let's help each other!❤️ *1 748 225 800 (5 June 17) Play like addicted. Refreshes frend list everyday *1 776 570 194 (4 June 17)♥️ *3 768 724 825 (4 June 17) I'll help you get bonus tickets~ *1 724 807 513 (3 June 17) Everyday! *3 635 024 309 (1 June 17) Playing almost everyday! 32 hours and counting ←